


The Aftermath

by Meew3



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: After the battle, F/M, Multi, Spoilers, The Last Hope, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into what happens to the Warrior cats after 'The Last Hope'. </p><p>Several parts are already written out, I will come back to the shorter POV's. And more will come. Leave a comment for who you want to see next!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breezepelt I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a sample of what's to come. 6 parts are already written and I will come back to the shorter ones later. Leave a comment for which cat you want to hear from next!

  
_How long? How long have I been running?_ Away from the Dark Forest, away from his Clan, away from any home he had ever known. He passed the scent marks, the ones he had marked himself many times over. He caught one scent in particular- his father's. 

_That stinking crowfood excuse for a cat!_

He was about to set one of his father's wrongs right. His brother Lionblaze. He had almost killed him. He was just been a claw scratch away...

 _Or was I?_  

Looking back on it, Lionblaze never appeared to get tired at all. Even after dashing off to ShadowClan and fighting there. How was that possible? Something snagged on his paws tripping him. Jolting back to the present he found himself an old badger den and slept. 


	2. Jayfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken Jayfeather is left to pick up the pieces and fix his Clan.

 

He had been treating wounds for three sunrises straight. Lionblaze had told him to sleep, that he needed it in order to help the other cats. But that wasn't the only reason Jayfeather had stayed awake. He missed Half Moon. The ancient cat that he had- and still loved as Jay's Wing. And Hollyleaf.

_Oh Hollyleaf._

He had just gotten her back. And for what? For her to die before another season could pass? Jayfeather knew she was happy. She was in StarClan. But I wasn't the same. It never would be. Then an odd thought drifted into his head.

_What will happen when Hollyleaf and Ashfur meet in StarClan?_

Shaking his head to clear it, Jayfeather carried on with his work.


	3. Squirrelflight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight is now deputy, along with her new duties she must help ThunderClan limp along until the wounds have healed.

"We don't need to remark the Clan borders." she mewed, "We mostly need to focus on hunting. Bumblestripe, Brackenfur, Graystripe, Lionblaze and Molepaw take a patrol over near the WindClan border. Birchfall, Dustpelt, Whitewing, and Cherrypaw go over to the sky oak. There wasn't too much fighting there so try to find some prey."

She paused.

"And um, Sandstorm, would you like to join a patrol?"

Sandstorm had gotten a fair amount of wounds when Mapleshade had tried to kill her, however she was still grieving for Firestar. They all were. Every cat in every Clan. Because without him the battle would have been lost. Fire had saved the Clan. Not just ThunderClan, Fire had saved all the Clans.

But that doesn't  bring him back.

Sandstorm was lying at the foot of the birch tree that had killed her mate. With her muzzle on her paws she didn't respond. Squirrelflight waled over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"If by okay you mean- having the Clan almost destroyed, my mate dying, almost being murdered by a cat I didn't even knew, then being saved by the very cat that I competed with for his love; then yeah, I'm great."

Silence.   
That was all that met her words.

"You know when the truth came out about Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, I had felt like I had lost Brambleclaw forever."  
"Well at least he's alive" Sandstorm muttered.

"And-" Squirrelflight continued, "in a way I have. He'll never trust me the same. I know he made me deputy and said he forgave me, but something like that isn't forgotten." 

Sandstorm however, seemed lost in thought.

"Hollyleaf" she murmured. "I liked her. I liked her a lot. She thought about everything very carefully. But was also very quick to act depending on what she believed in." Turning to face her she murmured "She reminded me of you."

Squirrelflight didn't know what to say, so she gave a small nod. Lying her head on her paws again Sandstorm sighed.

"I had teased him when he first came into the Clan."

Squirrelflight guessed she meant Firestar.

"I wish I hadn't."

_Why is she saying these things to me?_

Squirrelflight left to go hunting after giving her mother a lick on the ear.


	4. Firestar

There was a flash.   
  
The rabbits would be poisoned this leaf-bare. The flame tom rose from his position under a crooked oak tree. He trotted briskly to the place where StarClan communicated with the Clan cats. Passing by his old comrades and rivals alike.

"Hello Firestar. Would you like to share a mouse?" a voice rumbled.

"Sorry Lionheart, maybe another time. I have to do something!" he shouted over his shoulder and speed off. 

The golden warrior purred."Even now, he still never rests."

Firestar skidded to halt before the Seeing pond. _Was Bramblestar asleep yet?_ The dark tabby was not. Apparently he decided to do some night hunting.

"Arg, what if this was something really important? How would I contact him then?" he seethed.

A bunch of twigs snapped. Only one cat could walk through that many bushes and not even hesitate. 

"Firestar what in the name of all cats' whiskers are you doing!?" 

Yellowfang.

Only when the sun failed to rise would she loose her sharp tongue. "The rabbits are going-" She landed a blow on his shoulder, claws sheathed, yet so powerful that if he'd been facing a different direction he would have fallen into the pond. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You can't help them through all their problems. I know its hard to know so much, and have the ability to help, yet not be able to."

"But-"

"But you can't warn them about every little thing Firestar. ThunderClan is in good paws. While Bramblestar may stray from the path from time to time, so des every cat. And for generations to come that will happen. But they'll find a way. You taught me that. 

Firestar sighed. "You are wise as always Yellowfang. You are right. Thank you my friend. You teach me new things ever yet."

Yellowfang's whiskers twitched.

"So do you, Firestar. Now let's go back."


End file.
